XecotcovachMask
XecotcovachMask (シェコトコトヴァッチマスク Shekotkotovacimasuku) is a Nocturne based on Xecotcovach, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zealous, ambitious, majestic and eerie, XecotcovachMask prides himself as being one of ManticoreMask's most recent students, also claiming to be one of his best in recent years and is the one who strives to be the most like him. While highly competent, he is also known to be somewhat pompous and overexaggerates some of his skills and feats. In contrast to his predecessor JackalMask, XecotcovachMask is more cold and morose and shares CherufeMask's belief that "only the strong can survive" and is an opportunist. Out of all the Brotherhood members, it is CherufeMask and NagaMask he gets along with the most, having known them the most and is often seen working with NagaMask to help advance CherufeMask's plans. History Backstory XecotcovachMask was one of ManticoreMask's pupils and became one of his most powerful students. He gained himself something of a reputation before then joining up with CherufeMask and NagaMask, becoming one of his gang members. XecotcovachMask was then brought in to the Brotherhood to replace JackalMask following his departure. Debut: Save WoodsMask XecotcovachMask made his debut when he and NagaMask disguised themselves as human bounty hunters working under Christoph Killian and BlemmyesMask to target and hunt down WoodsMask and several other Sasquatches. However in reality XecotcovachMask and NagaMask were planning on capturing and turning in BlemmyesMask due to him deserting the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. The two pretended to fight off OxMask and HorseMask for a while, before then near the end they finally caught BlemmyesMask and turned him in to face execution by OxMask and HorseMask. XecotcovachMask commented that he was looking forward to working for the Brotherhood more after this. FlamingoMask vs. CatMask XecotcovachMask made a cameo in the RP where he came to visit CatMask and praised her for weakening FlamingoMask, also hoping that she would get to kill him soon. He also taunted the Nightmare Five, reminding them that their execution would start in a week. He also helped OxMask and HorseMask and ChameleonMask find FlyMask and HoundMask and threw them into the cell along with SlugMask and DiclidurusMask, also telling them to enjoy the cell they got for the next week and treat it like a motel. Abilities * Black Magic: XecotcovachMask is highly skilled in black magic. His power is said to be on par, if not slightly higher than CucaMask's. * Human Disguise: XecotcovachMask can take on a human form as means of disguise. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Light Energy: XecotcovachMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * XecotcovachMask is based off of the obscure bird god Xectocovach from Mayan mythology who was deployed to the Wooden Men, who were the first humans. * XecotcovachMask's design was based off of a Skeksis from The Dark Crystal. * XecotcovachMask, before becoming his own character, was originally a form going to be used by CondorMask, before then Gallibn decided to scrap that plan and made him into his own char. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Magic User Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes